The Reason For Life
by Yurika the Wordsmith
Summary: Sesshomaru was very protective of what he considered his. His Pup was no exception, but then one night she was just gone. Harriet Potter knew the changes were NOT normal, but they felt right. What was that scent? It made her feel safe. Father? Fem!Harry Hanyou!Harry set during OotP Fatherly!Sess and Manipulive!Dumbles.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Well Hello. *smiles sheepishly* I um well, yeah. So I know I have put THL and HoaM on Hiatus and I did promise some things with them, but I recently got into Inuyasha and as I love HP crossovers and putting Harry is strange situations this was born. No I have not seen all seasons of Inuyasha nor have I read the Manga (sadly) I do Google things quite a bit though and tried to get my story accurate. I also hope Sesshomaru is in character. He may be a tad OOC because Ikigai is his pup and therefore he has a protectiveness now. But yeah. So enjoy.**

 **Oh! Harriet's name, well I only name a fem!Harry Harriet if they will go by a different name most of the time. Ikigai, while not an actual Japanese name is the word used for saying something is the reason for waking up in the morning, someone's reason for life. So for a father to say his daughter is his ikigai well it just struck me as extremely cute. So that is the inspiration for the fic's name.**

 **Updates will be slow I admit but I wish to try and get out long chapters. I may have to Reread OotP to get scenes right. I am looking for a beta to help me with this, so please PM if you are interested. Hopefully I don't have many phone spellings(autocorrect) in here but I apologize in advance if I do.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either Inuyasha (sigh) or Harry Potter (double sigh)**

 ** _The Reason for Life_**

 ** _Prologue_**

Sesshomaru was very protective of what he considered his. His mate, a human woman by the name of Rin, was one of these things, his position as Lord of the Western Lands that he inherited from his father was another, but the one thing he was most protective of was his pup. The tiny hanyou was perfect to him. So much so that he named her Ikigai, and she was. The pup had his silver hair and two little dog ears on her head that were tipped in brown, her eyes were a mixture of Rin's chocolate brown and his own piercing amber. Ikigai was full of life, she was curious and stuck her nose into everything, she also tended to wonder around the palace that was her home, getting into all sorts of trouble, often times scaring her father to death with her daring. Being half demon, Sesshomaru's pup would age as quickly as human children until she reached majority, then she would stop, her Yōki kicking in and halting her humanity, but mentally she was quite advanced compared to her human counterparts. So when she was forced to stay in one place she would constantly ask either her parents or Jaken questions. To Sesshomaru Ikigai was exactly as her name meant, his reason for living. Then one morning she was just gone.

Harriet Potter hated life. She hated her school, she hated her friends, and she especially hated her relatives. The Dursleys had decided it was her fault that Dudley had almost gotten Kissed by Dementors and locked her in her room. The problem was that not only was it extremely hot in her room, she had been feeling off the whole summer and it put her in a bad mood. The fact of the matter was that she wasn't bothered by Cedric's death and that bothered her. Since when was she, the Gryffindor Golden Girl, not bothered by the death of her friends? It wasn't like she was desensitized, though very close to it, it was more of the mindset that he didn't _matter_ to her, he was human and therefore beneath her. Such a mindset confused her greatly.

It also did not help that her so called friends refused to talk to her and her hair was slowly turning silver. So here she was not freaking out over a murder that occurred before her very eyes, but she was freaking out about her hair changing color and her senses going into hyper sensitive mode an her friends wouldn't reply to anything she sent them. The fourteen year old just sighed and stared out her window, wishing for a change. It wasn't long before she fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N Hello! Welcome lovelies to chapter one of The Reason For Life. I'm actually pretty excited bout this one. I once again feel bad for posting yet another story when I have two others already going. Oh well I just updated HoaM. So I don't feel too bad considering I'm technically on Hiatus. Real Life sucks. So anyway enjoy!**

 **Do you really think I own Fluffy-Sama? I think he would rather year bows in his lovely hair than be owned by me. And I turned Harry into a girl. Properly not happy with me.**

 **~Yurika**

Her ears felt funny. She couldn't tell what it was, but they just felt different. They didn't feel bad, actually it was comfortable, like they were supposed to be this way and someone changed them. Then she went to the bathroom. The scream that echoed throughout Number 4 was loud enough that Petunia actually came to find out why she had freaked out.

"Dog ears! How do I have dog ears?"

"Shush Harriet! You'll cause Vernon to get angry, come girl." Petunia dragged the frantic girl into her room, trying to keep her quiet. Harriet was able to break out of her shock long enough to sit down on her bed.

"Harriet. What happened at that school of your's?"

"A tournament, a murder, a resurrection, and something started happening to me. My hair," Harriet pulled the ends over her shoulder, what once was a cropped off mess of black, was now silken threads of silver and black that went down to her waist. Her bangs now hanged down to her eyes, easily obscuring the scar that made her famous. It was then that she noticed the claws on the ends of her fingers.

"My hair, my ears, now these! Aunt Petunia, please, what's happening to me?" The horse like woman just sighed.

"I don't know girl. It must be from her father's side. Just keep it quiet, your people are coming to take you away tonight. Ask them." With that she left the girl to her thoughts and her new ears. She had no idea of the waves she was sending out, no idea of who and what she was signaling.

It was the same for both himself and Rin. They hadn't moved on since the disappearance of their pup, Ikigai. Inuyasha had tried to help his brother, searching wherever he could, having a Hanyou child made Sesshomaru's tolerance of his half brother grow. Eventually they had stopped looking. It would soon be her fourteenth birthday, a day of pain for her parents. It was that night that broke their painful existence. It was so soft he almost didn't feel it, so familiar, a wave of Yōki, one that felt like-

"Rin! Rin come here!"

"Sesshomaru?"

"I felt her." The woman paused, hoping her mate hadn't gone insane.

"What?"

"I felt her! Yōki, I'm sure of it. Something's wrong. I have-"

"Sesshomaru, if you are just grasping at straws, if it's not her-"

"It is Rin. I know it is. I will follow this, I will find her, and I will bring her home. This Sesshomaru swears he will bring our pup home." Rin looked into his eyes, a light that had died had been rekindled, if he truly believes he could find her then so would she.

"Go." With that the Inu Diayokai was gone.

Remus noticed the strange scent first. The scent of earth mixed with canine, but with wildflower thrown in. The scent may have been pleasant, but he recognized the sharp smell of a predator, of danger.

"Something's wrong."

"What do you mean Remus?" Tonks looked from the werewolf to the seemingly ordinary house.

"Smells strange, almost dangerous."

In the end they didn't have to enter the house. The group of four watched as a silver blur that was Harriet ran towards Remus faster than they thought possible, she ended up running into him, latching herself on to his coat.

"Uncle Moony, something is horribly wrong with me."

"Harriet?" Those words caused him to worry, but then the scent from earlier hit him. It was her. Then he felt the strange ears flicking under his nose.

"Your-"

"Don't say it. Saying it makes them real. Just get me out of here, please."

The trip to Grimmauld Place was silent, Harriet did enjoy the broom ride, more so than she would have before, but it did not get her mind off of her changes. She showed no emotion when watching the house appear and stuck in the shadows when she entered the house. Sirius was the first to spot her shadowed form.

"Harriet!" The dog animagus grinned and started for his goddaughter only to be stopped by her tone.

"Sirius." It was dead, strangely unemotional, but behind her tone was a desperate plea for help.

"Harriet? What's wrong?"

"Smell her." Remus walked right past Harriet and went to stand beside Sirius, Harriet refused to come out of the shadows. No one had really seen her ears yet except for Lupin and she intended to keep it that way.

Sirius almost jumped back in shock at her scent.

"How did it change so much?"

"Sirius, why don't we all find somewhere more private to talk. Harriet is that ok?" Remus asked.

"That is acceptable."

Sirius motioned for them to follow and lead the two to a room off to the side of the main entry hall.

The two adults stood and stared at the girl they thought of as pup when she entered the room.

"Pup-" Sirius was cut off when she actually growled.

"Don't call me that!" A look of surprise crossed her face, then one of wary sadness.

"I have changed this summer." Her voice echoed with a sadness that Sirius had never heard before.

"What do you mean prongslette?"

"Do not call me names that do not belong to me."

"Harriet-"

"I am no such thing. I am something else, I feel it." The girl left the shadows and felt Sirius's eyes on her ears.

Her little ears drooped and she looked so pitiful that he couldn't help but pet her head.

"Don't worry Re. We'll figure it out." The girl frowned slightly. Harriet. It didn't feel right, like that wasn't her name.

"I feel like I'm not where I'm suppose to be, like I'm imposing on a life that isn't mine."

"What do you mean by that Harriet?" Lupin spoke up from the side of the room. He had been watching them, hoping for answers himself.

"I am something, I can feel it." She reached her hand out a glowing green energy surrounding it, her new amber eyes clouded over.

"So familiar. Tou-san?"

"Re?"

"I remember something. Something happened, it was so dark. The scent was all wrong. I-" She blinked and the energy was gone.

"What?"

"Re are you ok?"

"I am fine." After her episode, the two friends asked their pup questions concerning the changes to her hair, teeth, nails, and ears.

In the end it was decided that Sirius would put an enchantment on her ears so that her friends didn't freak out. She still had her dog ears, they were just enchanted to look like human ones, her claws were also enchanted to look human, though if you were to grab her hand you would feel their sharp touch. Her hair still had silver streaked through it and her canine teeth had sharpened to points, but most didn't notice her teeth and the hair she told everyone was dyed. She would keep the enchantment on during school hours and pray that no one found out.

The so called weapon Sirius told her about, made her skin crawl. She was sitting at the table of Grimmauld Place, annoyed by the glances everyone was shooting her and 's small talk attempts. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, she stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"I demand to know what is going on. I have been treated like a leper all summer. I am the one he is after, I above all should know his operations."

"You're a child-"

" . With all due respect, I've had my attempted murder haunting me every year I've been at Hogwarts. A child does not handle such things and remain a child. So please humor me, I want to know what the man that is still trying to murder me is doing. So please let me have information that could not only save my life, but the lives of your family." The red-headed harpy woman sat down with a frown on her face.

Sirius looked at his now silver haired goddaughter and saw something in her eyes. Mental maturity that he hadn't seen the first time he met her. Now that her hair had changed he noticed just how little she looked like James or Lily, it made him wonder.

"We think he's after a weapon, one that he didn't have the first time."

"What kind of weapon?"

"That's enough! Harriet Potter, you are not a member of the Order no matter how much you try and think you are. This information is classified and if Dumbledore wishes you to have it then fine, but he has not told us to tell you." glared at the people gathered around the table, daring them to contradict her.

" . I have told you already that it is important that I know as much as I can. Do you honestly think that I won't face Voldemort again this year? The idiot seems to think that the school year is perfect for me to be attacked."

"We don't know yet. We have ideas, but I'll tell you when we know for sure."

"Sirius!"

"She's right Molly! How many times ha something happened to her during school? The one year he didn't attack her was the year I escaped. That's a total of three complete years out of four. What a great track record. I for one do not want to see my goddaughter dead!"

"Padfoot, calm down. If the idiot hasn't killed me yet, I'm pretty sure he won't succeed next time. Mrs. Weasley, I understand your reasoning, but please understand mine. I am no child. I am a target that has been forced into a war. Do not place obstacles in my already difficult path. When I go back to school I hope you understand. , thank you for trying to protect my childhood, but I am afraid I lost it long ago."


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N hello faithful readers. I thank you for your support and the amount of love yoube given my story. I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I must write the next part as I have to insert something.**

 **Also, a prayer to those who lost family on this day 14 years ago. As an American I honor those that died in the terrorist attack of 9/11 and also wish to honor the memories of the victims, the brave firefighters that parished trying to save as many as they could, and the brave, defiant passengers of Flight 93 who saved more lives by sacrificing their own.**

 **Now I own nothing and on with the chapter!**

The trial was something that was continuing to anger her. For one she had done nothing wrong, the rules state that the magic was in defense and was in front of her cousin, who already knew about her magic. The second reason it was angering her was the fact that they called a _full criminal court_ over something so bloody simple as under aged magic. Not only that but they were not listening to a single word she said. The stupid Minister, who should have had way more important things to do than preside over her case, kept interrupting her while she tried to defend herself. After he talked down to her about the Dementors she snapped.

"Will you get off your high horse and listen to me! As I recall this is a trial and I am innocent until proven guilty. Now since you decided a full court was needed over the issue of under aged magic let us treat this as a full trial and let me defend myself with out you interrupting me, because after all not letting me defend myself is a breach of justice, don't you think Minister?"

The silence that saturated the room was her answer.

"Now. I preformed the Patronus Charm, in front of my cousin, which I shall point out already knew of magic as I live with him, because of self defense. We were attacked by two Dementors, one came after my cousin and the other after me. As for why they attacked I would not know, but it seems you do not control everything. Now I have admitted my use of magic, I have presented my reasons, I also would like to volunteer the use of a penseive if you still don't believe me."

She just smirked and stared at them all, knowing no one could convict her on these stupid charges, that was when her lovely Headmaster decided to show up. He refused to look at her, almost turning away from her completely, but she saw his eyes widen when he caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye. She frowned at the man that was responsible for her lack of communication all summer. The scent he carried was familiar, it put her on edge, she just couldn't remember why, what she had associated with it that made her so wary.

Right as Dumbledore opened his mouth to 'defend' her, the Minister put her innocence up to a vote. Needless to say, she won. She just stood up cast one glance at her Headmaster, and left.

She couldn't sleep, the room she had been put in with Ginny and Hermione was crowded, the smells overwhelming her nose. So she had jumped out of the window into the backyard. The enchantment was dropped so she could regain the full scope of her senses. After she had gotten use to the changes, they felt right. This felt like herself, her true being. In the light of the full moon she felt at peace.

"Ikigai." The whisper made her head shoot up. Ikigai, that was her. Her name, after trying for weeks to remember what it was, she heard it on the wind. The scent, she knew it. It made her feel safe, like she was home again. Home? She remembered a home, her mother laughing as she tried to comb her hair, her father- her father. That was the scent, it was her father. Suddenly memories started to rush through her mind. Things that had been suppressed and almost erased were now vivid in her head. The language she knew from her childhood, the brunette woman that was her real mother singing to her, trying to drown an imp like creature to see if he truly was resistant to her father's methods. Her father, he was something else to her, while she loved her mother, her father was someone that was above all others to her. The memories of watching him while he worked, flying while on his shoulders, just watching, learning about the world she had been born into. The world that held such creatures as her father and herself. Not of the mortal plane, but immortal, animal like spirits. These memories, this knowledge of a family, all came back to her because of one scent.

" _Father_." She ran, following the scent until she ran into the owner.

" _You found me_."


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N ENTER FLUFFY-SAMA! Yay! So this is again short, I may combine this and last chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer! So Thing about this. It's probably weird. I sort of like it, I liked my first version more, but in my stupidity (remember I write on my phone) I went to copy it to post and instead of pressing copy, I deleted all of it. Yay. So this is rewritten and not as good in my opinion. Joy. Also Sess give me problems. Ikigai is easy for me because she's sort of an OC and since I have an OC taking up permanent residency in my head, they come easy to me. But anyways, here's the chapter.**

 **I no own. Not now. Not tomorrow. Or Wednesday (who wants to give me a birthday present!) sadly.**

 **~Yurika**

Sesshomaru glared at the cursed well. This well may have given his brother his miko, but from the scents and waves of yōki he was sensing, it was the barrier between himself and his pup. With a final huff he jumped.

It did not, as he first assumed it would, take him to the Miko's shrine, instead he was in a cold, misty garden, or what use to be a garden. There was a strange house in the mist that smelled like humans, but the scents had animal taints on them, one almost smelled like wolf youkai, but there was a taint to it that he couldn't identify. He studied the house for half an hour before a particularly strong wave hit him. He turned away from the house and started his search.

These humans were down right strange. This 'magic' was strange, and the people themselves were simple. From what he could understand in their foreign tongue, they were sheep like. Following one person or the other, following their news and not forming opinions. It annoyed him, in his lands he ruled because he proved himself able to once his father died. He was next in line yes, but he had to prove that he could protect the lands after he was granted the title of Lord. He was followed because he proved he was worth following and people did have opinions in his realm. Sheep like pawns were not useful and were just annoying, boring even. He spent weeks studying then m while following the waves. The other people who didn't wield the strange powers, were somewhat better. What he had observed of his brother's miko told him that her people did form opinions and moved forward. Some were sheep like and just followed everyone else, but some truly broke that annoying label. It was in a seemingly 'normal' village that he found the source of the waves.

He was standing in a park studying the house. It was, in contrast to those around it, falling into disrepair and looked to be abandoned. He was going to go and enter the house when the breeze shifted. The scent that hit him had to be her's, had to be Ikigai's. Suddenly a small something crashed into him and a soft voice reached his ears.

" _You found me_."


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N LOVE ME! So for my birthday today I'm giving you a chappie. How nice of me. It may be a while for the next one because I want to keep a gap between what I have written and what I have posted. Also it's not totally following cannon, Hermione and Ron are still gonna be her friends, but she will be slightly frosty at first. Luna is Luna so there's that. But love me its my birthday. (Yes I am shamelessly trying to get reviews. Though yall have been awesome with that, almost ten per chapter!)**

 **anyways. Don't own yada yada yada don't want to be clever.**

She was here. Right here in his arms. His pup, his Ikigai. The waves of yōki that she had been sending stopped, she felt safe again.

" _My pup. What happened to you?"_

It was a simple question, but one that sparked an explanation that lasted the whole night. While she talked, he watched her, just taking her in, she was much like her mother, but sometimes she would say something and it would remind him that she got some of his traits as well. Then some things she said made him growl, what had they put his pup through? How dare they endanger her in anyway.

It was hours later when he heard the yell that seemed to be directed at her if her reaction was anything to judge by.

" _Sirius. He's looking for me_."

" _I don't care_."

" _Father I have to go back_."

" _No_."

" _They'll die. I owe them, I have to stay."_

 _"I am not leaving you here to a bunch of humans that stole you from me in the first place."_

 _"It wasn't them. It was one, they think me to be human, the child of their friends. They don't know anything of me. You can come with me. They just can't know it's you."_

 _"And what would you suggest?"_ Ikigai stared nervously at her father.

" _We are allowed pets_." She watched his eyes widen with understanding. Then she decided to pull out the puppy eyes. Five minutes was how long it took for him to give in.

" _I am doing this solely to watch over you. If I do not like what I see at this school of your's, you will be coming home._ "

" _Yes father._ " With that, the mighty Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, turned into a medium sized dog for his daughter.

When Sirius found her with Sesshomaru he asked simply if it was safe. She spun up a tale on the spot, old family friend she said, connected to her changes.

The train that morning was stressful to say the least. She asked her father to go ahead of her and find a place to sit, alone. When she joined him, he looked like he could pass as a normal dog with strange markings. She just hoped that she could pull through this year, hopefully without her father finding out about what happened last year. She sighed, how strange it was to have family again. Then she perked up, no more Dursleys. The so called 'Blood Wards' wouldn't work on her. Her ears twitched as the door slid open to reveal Hermione.

"Harriet." She had to use the fake name, she would eventually tell her friend, if she could be trusted.

"Hermione."

"When did you get a dog?" She paused and looked at her father, he appeared to be sleeping. Key word being appeared.

"Sesshomaru. He is an old family friend." She smirked at that. Upon hearing his name he stared at her, annoyed that he couldn't understand them.

"A family friend?"

"Guardian of sorts. He couldn't find me, I found him last night. Yes I did make sure he wasn't some Death Eater trap." No she hadn't, but they couldn't fake her father considering she didn't know so how could they?

"Ok." Hermione was hesitant she could tell, but oh well. The train ride was uneventful, of course until Neville brought his plant. When it exploded her father had jumped up and growled.

" _It was an accident. I'm fine. Hermione will take care of it. Watch."_ True to her word Hermione vanished the goo away.

There were horses at the carriages. Strange skeletal horses that seemed very sad to her. Her father growled at them.

"Princess please do calm the Lord. They are gentle creatures." Ikigai looked confused, but complied.

"Princess?" Luna Lovegood just smiled.

"You'll find kin in the strangest places." Her father sniffed her and smiled. He would tell Ikigai later.

The rest of her friends filled up the strange cart and soon they were off.

" _Father, you won't be allowed in the Great Hall with me. Can I trust you to find the Gryffindor Common Room?"_

Sesshomaru frowned at first, but shook his head.

" _Wait for me outside the great hall then. I'll take you with me."_ The Inu Lord have a firm nod and continued his silent vigil. Staying this way for a year may become difficult rather soon.

She rushed out of the Great Hall in anger. Slightly scaring her father as he followed behind her. She spit out the password and climbed through the portrait hole walking straight into the dorm room and locked the door.

" _What has you so angry?_ " Sesshomaru sat on the bed.

" _It was the Headmaster that took me. He dulled my senses so I didn't recognize his scent! Not only that but the new Defense Teacher, I would swear she was a Toad Youkai if it wasn't so offensive to the youkais. Her ministry approved jargon is going to get us all killed! Great, just great! This year is going to be as horrid as the rest, I can sense it!"_

 _"Ikigai."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Calm yourself. Anger is not a befitting emotion of the princess of the Land. Now, this headmaster, you are sure he is the one that took you?"_

Ikigai, took a deep breath, calming herself.

" _Yes. I know that scent_."

" _Then it is him we will worry about. Now I believe you have roommates that wish to enter the room._ " She nodded and unlocked the door, three very irritated girls stood there. Hermione, Lavender and Parvati were all looking at her in annoyance and confusion.

"Harriet! Your hair!" Lavender rushed forward and grabbed the long tresses.

"Yeah I um, dyed it."

"It's beautiful! Imagine how much you must of had to bleach your hair to get it this white! And it's so long! Oh I'm braiding it."

"No, Lavender its fine. I like it out. Can we please just go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow."

The three girls watched as their saviour closed the curtains around her bed, which surprised them, her having never done that before.

Ikigai slept soundly that night, cuddled up next to her father she was safe from nightmares.

The next day of classes was pretty normal. Her magic, was actually easier when she knew what it was she had been shoving through her wand originally, in stead of magic she had been trying to channel her yōki, not helpful. Now she knew what it was, much easier to channel, considering she actually didn't have magic. It was in Potions that the trouble started though.

One step into the potions dungeon was all it took for her to realize that she would be having a difficult year. The mixture of herb, fumes, and other ingredients assaulted her nose with extreme prejudice. So bad was the stench that she almost passed out right there from an overload, but she pushed through. When Snape saw her his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Is something wrong, Miss Potter?" The tone of the question left no doubt that he hadn't meant it in a caring way, for when one asks such a question with a sneer on their face it is impossible to do so.

"Nothing Professor, the room is just rather potent." The class continued as normal until Ikigai was made to lean over her potion to bottle it. A nose full of those fumes made her eyes water and she bolted out the door gasping for air. While she was normally able to brew potions her old senses did not care to and seemed to be hellbent on reminding her of that.

"Miss Potter!"

"Professor I'm sorry, but I cannot and will not walk into a room with such an overpowering smell. I will admit that I like brewing potions, but I cannot do it in such an area that the smells almost knock me out."

"Then you shall receive no marks for today's class. You smashed your bottle on the way out." Right then was when she knew potions would be the worst class of the year.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was quick to fill the second place spot for worst class of the year. This ministry toad was not on her side, if this Umbridge found out about her hanyou status, it would spell certain trouble for her.

"Wands away! Books out!" The pink toad entered the classroom with a sickly smile.

"Now good morning class." A few mumbled good mornings were her answer. She made a 'tsk' sound and shook her head.

"Now that will not do! I want a Good Morning Professor Umbridge. Now let's try it again. Good Morning Class." The class sounded hateful when they repeated what she wanted to hear, Ikigai had to keep the growl out of her voice and barely managed.

"Now please open your books and read the section provided on the blackboard."

She tried, she really did, but she couldn't help but growl at the book. Whoever wrote this book was trying to teach three year olds.

"Ma'am."

"Students will raise their hands."

So she raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Potter?"

"What level is this reading material?"

"It is a review level."

"Ma'am I must disagree. This book is not suitable for children of my age. While our education may be lacking in this area due to several teachers, if you give teenagers a book meant for children they will grow bored and not pay attention, also there is nothing on your board about using Defensive Spells."

"Miss Potter. The book has been approved by the Minister himself! As for Defensive Spells who would want to harm children like yourselves?"

"Would you like the short list or the long list?" Umbridge frowned.

"Let's start mundane shall we? Robbers, Murderers, Rapist, Kidnappers, among others. Now magical we have the same threats, but we also have Dark Creatures and Death Eaters. Not to mention Lord Voldemort himself."

"Miss Potter-"

"I bring up a valid point. Now please tell me why I do not need to know how to protect myself? Considering the fact that I have the experience to say that it is needed." She stood and glared at the toad teacher.

"Sit down." Ikigai sat down with a smirk.

"You have been told that a certain Dark Lord is back. This. Is. A. Lie."

"So by all accounts Cedric dropped dead because he felt like it."

"Mr. Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

"Even if you use that defensive spells could have saved him! The Tournament itself was dangerous. We need to have practical lessons as well as theoretical!"

"Detention! My office at seven o'clock tonight."

" _I cannot believe her! The one class that is actually useful and she destroyed it! I can teach that class better than she can!"_

 _"How would you know?"_ Ikigai paused, she did not want to tell her father about her experience with life and death situations.

" _I- we had a good teacher one year."_

 _"Ikigai."_

 _"It's nothing."_

 _"Ikigai."_

 _"Father-"_

 _"Tell me now."_

 _"I um, I may have experience in the defense against Dark Arts in real life."_

 _"You what!"_

 _"It's not my fault! This is why I can't leave. The man after me will kill them all if I go. He's been after me for years and he still hasn't killed me. It's not a big deal."_

 _"Yes it is. Also something I would have wanted to know!"_

 _"And you know why I couldn't tell you. Father, he made it personal. Voldemort murdered one of my friends last year just because he had the unfortunate luck to know me. He murdered the people that thought me their own because of me. This man tried to kill an eleven year old girl so that he could regain a body. He is worse then many Youkai back home."_

 _"And he's after you."_

 _"And he'll use innocent children to get to me. I can't leave them here to die."_

 _"You'll die."_

 _"No. I refuse to. Nothing is stronger than my will to live, to protect. The snake will not know what hit him. After all if I can be a thorn in his side when all my senses are dulled, then imagine how much trouble I'll cause him now. Father I know you are worried, but I cannot and will not sit back while people die. Human they may be, but there is a line to be drawn. He crossed it."_

 _"Do not make me regret this, foolish pup, but you are right."_

With that, Ikigai smiled and left for detention, while her father just sighed.

" _Is it a curse for hanyou? To always have such dangerous lives?_ "


End file.
